


Caught

by TabbyWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Centaurs, Elves, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Large Cock, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWrites/pseuds/TabbyWrites
Summary: A tribe of centaurs get their hands on a pretty young elf.





	Caught

Lyari whimpered through the cloth gag in her mouth, feebly struggling against the ropes that kept her tied in place. She was bent over some wooden contraption, arms tied to the bottom of the thing with her torso strapped down to the beam below her. Her ankles were tied to two stakes in the ground that kept her legs spread apart.

"Ha, not so high and mighty now are ya?" The question was punctuated with a sharp slap on her ass. She squeaked in alarm an turned her head to glare at the unruly centaur responsible. He leered at her with lecherous grin, making a show of looking over her naked body. "You elves think you're so great..." He firmly groped her ass, fingers dipping lower to fondle the smooth lips of her pussy. "Always lookin' down on the rest of us like we're lesser than you. Pff, you're just a bunch of pretty sluts if you ask me..." He swatted her on the ass again. "The only thing you're good for is bein' a tight little cock-sleeve!"

The elf struggled uselessly, heart pounding with fear. Centaurs paced all around her, all male and all much bigger than she ever imagined they'd be. She guessed that this group must have been a hunting party of some kind. She'd been stupid enough to be alone when they found her. She gulped as she looked around at them all. She counted a dozen of them, total. And every one of them was aroused to some degree, cocks swinging obscenely under their bellies.

"How old do you reckon she is? She doesn't look older than fifteen."

"Who cares? Who's going first?"

"I'm the one that caught her, let me go first," said the one with the brown and white piebald body.

"Well, get on with it so we can have our turns."

Lyari shook her head and whined when he moved behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him pleadingly, tears filling her eyes. He paid no attention to her except to rear up and mount her back. His horse-body pressed heavily on her torso, front legs squeezing the wooden rack she was strapped to. She felt the large, blunt head of his bestial cock press firmly into her nether region and felt a surge of panic when its owner shifted forward insistently. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as she braced herself for the intrusion. She felt herself being forced open and whined against the pain, a sound that became a scream when the tip was successfully forced its way inside. Her pussy stretched wider than she thought possible around the solid column of flesh, and she thought it was a miracle she wasn't torn in half by it.

The centaur above her groaned in pleasure. "Fuck, she's so fucking tight!" His hips twitched forward, sinking another inch or two deeper. Lyari sobbed, tears sliding down her face. The sound was quickly choked by a startled grunt when the piebald centaur planted his hind hooves and thrust forward roughly. He buried his massive cock as deep as he could in one fell swoop, the force of his movement momentarily lifting the girl's feet off the ground. Lyari's eyes widened in shock and she sucked in a desperate breath when she felt the ground beneath her toes again as he pulled back out. She only had split second of relief before the air was chased from her lungs again by another strong thrust. 

Piebald huffed and grunted with exertion as he drove his cock into the elf's tight little hole. The precum dribbling from his tool did well to lubricate her insides, making it easier to slide in and out. His hips started moving more desperately, slamming himself into her little pussy with more and more force until he suddenly came. Lyari whimpered pitifully as her belly swelled a tiny bit before a river of cum started squirting out of her around the centaur's penis. Piebald heaved a few heavy breathes before he finally pulled out. Cum spilled freely from her pussy without him plugging her up.

Lyari's head drooped forward while she caught her breath. She didn't notice the second centaur until he'd already mounted her. "Ughff!" She looked around in a panic to see a smokey grey horse-body pressing down on her. There was another cock prodding insistently at her pussy, but this time it slid against her soft lips and clit thanks to Piebald's cum. She shuddered with unexpected pleasure as the horse cock throbbed against her as it started pressing forward. She whined the tip spread her open easier than the last one had, squirmed as it slid deeper inch by inch. It seemed the slickness this time around changed this a bit. It didn't hurt as much, which meant she would notice other sensations.

When Smokey planted his hooves, the elf braced herself. He thrust forward sharply, driving his cock as deep into her as he could. She was more prepared this time when her feet were lifted from the ground. "Mph, ghff, mmph!" She grunted with each thrust when he set up a hard, steady rhythm. She squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught. Her pussy clenched with the feeling of him sliding in and out, not wholly unpleasant. She shook her head at the thought.

Before long, Smokey grunted and buried himself deep. His cock throbbed as he filled her with more cum. The way it twitched made it brush against a particular spot inside Lyari that made her pant with sudden pleasure. But then he was pulling out, leaving a trail of semen that spilled out after him.

The elf looked around in a daze and saw a chestnut colored horse-body step towards her. She whimpered and let her head drop forward, kept her eyes on the ground as she felt him mount her. She gasped when his cock rubbed against her pussy lips, parting them as he pressed forward. It slipped down a few times, dragged against her clit more than once as he tried to enter her. "Hmmmph..." Her eylids fluttered at the feeling. Finally the massive cock successfully pushed inside her and elicited a groan from the elf. She squirmed beneath him and suddenly cried out when the tip pressed against that same spot as before.

"Ohh, what was that?" The centaur above her stopped and purposely ground his hips at an angle to tease her g-spot. "Is the little slut starting to enjoy it?"

Lyari's eyes widened in shock as waves of pleasure washed over her. She shook her head in denial, but the other centaurs watching her all cackled and started taunting her. "Ha! I told ya elves are nothing but little sluts!"

"Go on then, give her what she wants!"

"There's plenty more where that came from!"

Lyari's face flushed at the taunts, but her shame was quickly forgotten when Chestnut started pounding away at her pussy. "Mph, mmgh!" Her hole squeezed around the horse cock, clit twitching as it easily rubbed against that magic place inside her. She couldn't hold back her moans of pleasure. But just as she felt like she would be pushed over the edge, the thrusting stopped and was being pumped full of even more semen. She whined as the centaur pulled out and cum spilled onto the ground below.

She panted and looked around to see who's turn it was. The centaur that stepped forward had a pure white horse-body and his cock was thick and all pink. He laughed as he came near her. "Calm down, I'm gettin' to it..." Lyari's face burned with shame at her apparently obvious eagerness. Her shame faded when he mounted her and she wiggled her hips back against the head of his cock. Like the ones before, his penis slipped against her clit a few times before it finally entered.

The young elf moaned at the way her little pussy stretched around his huge cock and rocked her hips back to get him to go deeper. He obliged by forcefully shoving his animalistic member as deep as he could. Lyari gasped out a moan, feet dangling slightly in the air for a moment as White got himself properly situated. He planted his rear hooves firmly in the dirt. "Ready to cum on my cock, slut?" The elf tried to moan an affirmative response only for it to be choked off as he started moving. It only took two hard thrusts against her g-spot for her eyes to roll back into her as a powerful orgasm rocked through her. Her pussy clenched tight around white's cock as she twitched and shuddered through it, but his pace didn't slow down. He hammered into her relentlessly with no regard for how she gasped and whimpered and cried out because of the over-stimulation. She uselessly struggled against her restraints in a poor attempt to escape the agonizing pleasure.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, White buried himself deep inside her and started to cum. Lyari whimpered and swore she was sensitive enough to feel his load of cum traveling through his cock.

"Hmph, hmmgh..." She gasped for breath as he pulled out, her pussy still twitching from the intensity of her orgasm. Her eyes fluttered shut and her body went limp with exhaustion. She thought she might be able to fall asleep right then and there.

That idea was quickly tossed to the side when the weight of another centaur mounted her back. "Mph?!" Her head snapped up to look at the sable horse-body on top of her. "Ngh! Mph!" She shook her head and squirmed desperately. But no one seemed to notice or care for her panic. Lyari whimpered when another cock pressed into here pussy. She squeezed her eyes shut when it slipped and slid against her painfully sensitive clit. She cried out when the head stretched her open, panted desperately when Sable forced himself as deep as he could go. She sobbed when he started roughly thrusting into her. She felt like she couldn't breath. Her entire body was tense with painfully intense pleasure that she couldn't escape. Tears flowed down her cheeks even as she started feeling the beginning of another orgasm. Sable suddenly thrust deep and started cumming, the throbbing of his prick making her insides clench tight. He pulled out and Lyari went limp again. Her clit pulsed with arousal as semen poured out of her.

The teen elf didn't even look to see what the next centaur looked like when he mounted her. She panted heavily when his tool prodded at her nether region. Her eyes rolled back into her head when her pussy stretched around him. She choked out a moan when his hips snapped forward and buried himself deep. She rocked her hips back and forth, encouraging him to move. Not that he needed it, because within the next second he was hammering his massive cock into her, pace fast and hard and deliberately angled to hit her g-spot with each thrust.

Lyari was practically screaming by then, pussy squeezing tight around his bestial member. With a choked off scream, she came again. Her body twitched and shook with the intensity of her forced orgasm. Her chest heaved with ragged breaths as the centaur above her continued pounding away, driving into her g-spot over and over again as though she hadn't cum yet. She sobbed and strained against the ropes keeping her trapped in place, body shaking with exertion.

The elf cried in relief when the centaur rammed into her one final time emptied his balls into her. She went limp when he pulled out, eyelids drooping tiredly. There was drool dribbling down her chin and her eyes were unfocused as she gazed at the ground below her. She couldn't muster up the energy to react when the solid weight of another horse body settle over her back. She could only whine pitifully as the heated flesh of his tool pressed against her tender pussy. 

Something deep inside her mind broke. She knew this would never end. She'd be used and used and used until they decided they didn't want her anymore. She was ruined. Her pussy ached from repeated abuse and also something else. It ached with need as well as over-stimulation.

Lyari looked around at the others who were still waiting for their turn with her. She mustered up what strength she had and pressed her hips backwards just as the centaur pressed forward. She whimpered as his thick shaft stretched her wide, filled her more completely than any other type of cock ever would. That was all she could think about. How nothing else would ever measure up to the standards these centaurs have set.


End file.
